Talk:Ogden Stonehealer
3 monks now! --Blue.rellik 11:47, 15 July 2007 (CDT) :You could have 1 healer, 1 prot and 1 smite... Sirocco 12:38, 15 July 2007 (CDT) ::Or 3 55s! --Blue.rellik 19:43, 15 July 2007 (CDT) He heals stones? -- [[User:One Three Three Seven|'One Three Three Seven']] 22:23, 17 July 2007 (CDT) :Maybe, if so, it would cast doubt on the theory that Altrumm was built by the Asura. -- Gordon Ecker 22:58, 17 July 2007 (CDT) :I like the deldrimor dwarves, so im happy to get him as monk hero^^ and don't worry, nearly every dwarf has a weird name in guild wars :D -- 15x15px Zerpha The Improver 10:16, 19 July 2007 (CDT) ::I don't think I'll take him...I don't have any stone heroes :( ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 06:26, 21 July 2007 (CDT) :::That could change, we don't know that there won't be any golem heroes, we only know that there's exactly one Asura hero, one Charr and one Norn hero, and that at least one of the heroes is a dwarf Dwarf, the other six heroes could all be golems, as could the henchmen. Still, not being able to heal non-stone party members is a big drawback :D. -- Gordon Ecker 21:11, 21 July 2007 (CDT) ::Maybe the game will allow you to tame Shambling Mesas...and he could heal them. I've always wanted Churrta as a pet =P--Darksyde Never Again 23:20, 22 July 2007 (CDT) :::Eeh, screw taming mesas, i wanna tame children. RavynousHunter 01:33, 23 July 2007 (CDT) ::::You need to summon a van full of candy first. --68.106.221.67 02:21, 23 July 2007 (CDT) :::::I've got a Paragon with a Candy Cane Spear and Peppermint Shield, and I've found that to be pretty effective. /dance FTW. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 02:15, 24 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::Churrta is a noob. Maw is where the party is at --Blue.rellik 20:19, 24 July 2007 (CDT) :::::::Churrta > All other bosses. You just can't beat a 60 foot walking rock, 'specially when you got a 3 foot midget to heal him. That's it! i'm gonna add a Churrta userbox to my page.--DNA ::::::::Yes you can. A gigantanourmous frost wurm eats 60 foot walking rocks --Blue.rellik 01:43, 29 July 2007 (CDT) :::::::::How about a 3-foot midget ''riding a gigantanourmous frost wurm? That would eat normal gigantanourmous frost wurms. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 02:15, 29 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::::::Pfffffft. The only cool dwarf is Kilroy, Ogden is not Kilroy so he loses --Blue.rellik 01:40, 30 July 2007 (CDT) :::::::::::Only too true. Seriously, when shouting his name gives everyone such a good bonus, he gets a vote for being cool like that. --Kale Ironfist 03:19, 30 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::::::::What's to say one of his battle-quotes isn't "Oooggggdeeeeeennnnnnnn Stttoonneheeaaaalllllleeerrrrr!!!"? ::::::::::::BTW, FYI, Ogden's creepy. Need proof? Goji Berries! --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 05:14, 30 July 2007 (CDT) :::::::::::::Unless it gives us 51% move speed bonus, recharge and cost 51% less, and remove all hexes then Kilroy will beat him. This is made better due to the fact that Kilroy enjoys Leeroying everything and still lives. --Blue.rellik 07:19, 30 July 2007 (CDT) ::Churrta would murderlate a frost wurm, he'd just yank the wurm out of the ground and play skip rope with it. Also, judging by pictures and relative size to players who are nearby the two, Churrta is bigger--Darksyde Never Again 00:58, 6 August 2007 (CDT) :::Lawl. Someone hasn't seen Maw the Mountain Heart have they? --Blue.rellik 01:04, 6 August 2007 (CDT) Hah, im so using this guy when GW:EN comes out. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by Streetp ( ) }. :Churrta would still kick Maw's ass, He'd give Maw indigestion! Srsly, have you ever tried digesting a rock? --Darksyde Never Again 23:46, 21 August 2007 (CDT) ::I lol'd. Though personally I still fail to understand what's so cool about Churrta...And, because of HAXXOR BOSS POWARZ DUBBLE DAMAGE, in a real fight, Churrta would kick Maw's ass. Sad but true ;_; (T/ ) 23:49, 21 August 2007 (CDT) :::Double damage is useless against a wurm. You know the creatures with ten gajillion armour? Those creatures with like haxor amounts of life and knockdown each time they pop up? When I've foguth Maw (and I've fought him lots of time), he has the nasty habit of ducking in and out of the ground quite often to knockdown my party. He'll be able to knockdown Churrta at least once and can get life back with FoC. Maw wins --Blue.rellik 23:20, 23 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Frost Wurms have jack all armor. Double damage > FoC. --Kale Ironfist 23:33, 23 August 2007 (CDT) :::::Uh that's strange, I remember when I hit Maw I consistently did below ten damage (and this is with 16 axe mastery). And Double damage doesn't give you life back nor does it stop you getting knocked down occasionally --Blue.rellik 06:26, 24 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::Churrta's a shambling mesa...I believe they're immune to KD. And my ranger was consistently hiting Maw for more than 10 damage with only 15 marksmanship. Churrta would own Maw. DKS01 00:26, 27 August 2007 (CDT) :::::::Read the Churrata page, he is suspectible to most (if not all) conditions and can be knocked down. I would suspect that he still has more life and armour though --Blue.rellik 01:56, 27 August 2007 (CDT) level why "20" and not "? .... 20"? 84.146.140.191 14:28, 24 July 2007 (CDT) :well maybe because GW:EN is made for the maximum lvls? ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'''InfestedHydralisk]] 19px 15:52, 24 July 2007 (CDT) :(edit conflict with IH) Like Infested said, Everything in EotN is supposedly geared towards level-20 players only; I highly doubt any Heros you gain will be less then level 20 when you get them. But yes, so far, no level data has been confirmed, so anything listed is unofficial as of yet. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 15:54, 24 July 2007 (CDT) ::Well, Goren and Norgu are definitely in an area you should be level 20 by and they start at 18 --Gimmethegepgun 01:01, 6 August 2007 (CDT) :::And a bit farther on, you pick up General Morgahn at level 20... --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 05:56, 6 August 2007 (CDT) ::Also Razah is picked at lvl20 MageMontu 07:57, 11 August 2007 (CDT) Trivia Ogden is also the name of an NPC in the original Diablo game by Blizzard which at the time, to my understanding, was comprised of some of the same personnel as the current ArenaNet staff. Possible nod or link, as far as the name goes. --Ninjatek 23:36, 21 July 2007 (CDT) :Yeah, it's likely intentional. -- Gordon Ecker 23:48, 21 July 2007 (CDT) ::::There might be someone working at Anet who also worked on Diablo, like there were some of StarCraft working on Brood Wars at GoA ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 12:53, 23 July 2007 (CDT) :::::Right. That's exactly what I said. --Ninjatek 12:49, 24 July 2007 (CDT) Ogden was also the town healer. There is no way to argue that it isn't intentional, with the myriad of things already lifted from every facet of pop culture. One begins to wonder where the line between hommage and complete lack of creativity gets drawn. Also, on that note, is Disney upset that the ANet people put Stitch from Lilo and Stitch in this game without their consent? Asura are the stupidest thing to happen to this game, in a game plagued with things like "Don't call it a comeback!" and "Can't touch this!" —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by Foo punk ( ) }. :Guild wars is unique from about any other game in its genre, if you can even say any other games are in it. Just because they copied a few names doesn't make this a bad game in anyway.--69.145.194.67 23:07, 3 September 2007 (CDT) Uhh... He comes as level 20... and he doesn't even have 8 skills... let alone an elite :That's how all Heros come. You're supposed to provide the rest for him, they just do you a favor if you didn't have any Monk skills by giving you a working skillbar to start with. Just like when you make a new PvP character, and they give you six skills (five if you don't count the resurrection signet). --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 18:50, 3 September 2007 (CDT) ::I thought Kahmu and Xandra came with their respective Elites (Avatar of Balthazar and Destructive was Glaive)? (T/ ) 18:52, 3 September 2007 (CDT) :::They don't, at least the sneak peak ones didn't. --Kale Ironfist 18:53, 3 September 2007 (CDT) ::::Nope, not in the full release either. Heros never come with their own Elite skills, sadly. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 22:41, 3 September 2007 (CDT) "How do you know you haven't met a female dwarf. Eh? Eh?" Does anyone else find this quote...disturbing? o_O (T/ ) 20:26, 3 September 2007 (CDT) :Next time you see a Dwarf without a beard, keep this quote in mind. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 22:41, 3 September 2007 (CDT) How do you know female dwarfs don't have beards? Morzan 12:13, 12 September 2007 (CDT) Anybody actually seen a female dwarf in the game? I don't --SirSausage 06:16, 15 September 2007 (CDT) Maybe, Ogden is trying to hint that he/she is actualy Female! :P 82.32.154.177 07:20, 25 September 2007 (CDT) :It is said that the dwarves from LotR have beards. Must suck to Frenchy one --Blue.rellik 10:40, 30 September 2007 (UTC) ::What makes you think Dwarves kiss? ;) --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 01:30, 1 October 2007 (UTC) Couldn't this quote refer to what Gimli says in one of the Lord of the Rings movies? Ghost1 01:35, 1 October 2007 (UTC)